Sonny's New Direction
by BriGleePena
Summary: Sonny left Hollywood when So Random and Makenzie Falls broke Channy up. Now Sonny is living with her cousin, Finn, in a place no one would think of looking for her, Lima Ohio. She is now a member of New Directions. Will Chad ever see his sonshine again?
1. Promo

**Hey guys. So this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing a promo for it. If you guys like it and want me to continue, review. If I don't get any reviews I won't continue. **

_Sonny and Chad was Hollywood's IT couple. They were madly in love with each other_

"Chad I love you." Sonny said smiling

"I love you too Sonshine." Chad replied, kissing Sonny passionately with paparazzi all around them snapping pictures.

_The casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls couldn't stand it. So they made a plan to break up the famous 'Channy'_

"Ok so here's the plan, we will have Chloe kiss Chad in front of the paparazzi and it will be all over the news so Sonny will see it. Chad will try to deny it but Sonny will be broken hearted and will dump his little drama butt." Tawni whispered to the two casts.

"Are you guys sure this? It seems kind of mean." Nico asked.

"Whose side are you on?" Zora asked, slapping his arm.

_The plan was fool proof_

"Sonny she kissed me!" Chad pleaded to Sonny in tears

"Yea right! People warned me about you but I didn't want to believe it. And to think I actually thought you were different. Chad we are done!" Sonny screamed.

_This left Sonny heartbroken and angry _

"Sweetie it will be ok." Connie said, rubbing Sonny's back

"No it won't mom I love him!" Sonny screamed, crying into her mom's lap.

_And Chad heartbroken and confused_

"Dude you need to get over Sonny, she hates your guts." Trevor, Chad's co-star told him.

"But I love her. Why would Chloe do that?" Chad asked.

_Sonny couldn't stand seeing Chad every day, she needed to leave Hollywood. So she left to a place where no one would ever think of looking for her._

"The 6:00 flight to Lima Ohio will be leaving in 20 minutes." The intercom of LAX said

"Goodbye sweetie. Tell your Aunt Carol and your cousin Finn I said hi." Connie said, hugging her daughter tightly

_Sonny moved in with her cousin and aunt in Lima, Ohio. She was the new school loser._

"Hey So Random girl!" A large boy shouted at Sonny, throwing a pink slushy in her face.

_But her cousin, Finn, had plans for her_

"You should join glee! You're an amazing singer and Mr. Shuster is always looking for new talent." Finn said to Sonny.

"You really think so?" Sonny asked, unsure of herself.

_The glee club welcomed her in like family._

"Sonny that was amazing!" Mr. Shuster said, clapping along with the rest of the glee club as Sonny finished singing.

_But someone back in Hollywood couldn't live without her._

"Mrs. Munroe can you please tell me where Sonny is?" Chad asked desperately to Sonny's mom

_A story about moving on, new beginnings, and love in_

_Sonny's New Direction: A Glee/ Sonny With A Chance Fanfic _


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I said I was going to start this when I finished all of my stories but I couldn't resist! So I hope you like this first chapter and please remember to review. If I don't get reviews I'll delete the story. By the way, this takes place after Falling for the Falls and it takes place the beginning of junior year for New Directions.**

Chad and Sonny sat under the beautiful stars that overlooked the famous Lookout Mountain. They had been dating happily for about a month now. They were big stars, and it was hard for them to get away from the paparazzi. The paparazzi sat in the bushes waiting for Channy to do something photograph worthy. Chad and Sonny got out of Chad's car, brought out a blanket, and set it a couple of feet away from the car. They both lied down on the blanket and gazed at the stars.

"Wow Chad, the stars are so bright tonight." Sonny said, looking up at the sky

"Yes, you are, and so am I." Chad said, looking up as well.

Sonny playfully slapped Chad on the arm, and then rested her head on his shoulder. Chad placed his arm around hers. Sonny lifted her head up from his shoulder.

"Chad, I love you." Sonny said nervously looking down.

Chad noticed her nervousness and lifted her chin up with his finger.

"I love you too Sonshine." Chad said, gazing into her big brown eyes. He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

The paparazzi jumped out of the bushes and snapped millions of pictures of Chad and Sonny's kiss that lasted for a couple of minutes. When they finally let go of the embrace, they ignored the paparazzi and gazed into each other's eyes. The paparazzi snapped pictures of everything they did. Finally, Chad and Sonny got into the car and drove away from Lookout Mountain. Finally they arrived to Sonny's apartment, and both got out of the car.

"I'll see you at the studios tomorrow." Chad said, leaning in and kissing Sonny.

"Goodnight Chad." Sonny said in a trance.

"Love you." Chad said walking back to his car.

"Love you too." Sonny said, and started to walk up to her apartment. When she reached her apartment, she opened her door up to see her mom talking on the phone.

"She just walked in the door." Sonny's mom said into the phone. "Sonny your aunt Carol says hi." She added.

"Ok mom." Sonny said, still in a trance from Chad's kiss. She walked to her room and logged onto her laptop. All of the sudden a chat message from Aim popped up.

**Hudson5- So my cousin is dating Chad Dylan Cooper? **

**SonshineM- Yes it's true, and since when do u pay attention to celeb news?**

**Hudson5- since you started So Random, if he hurts you call me and I'll fly out to Hollywood and punch is face in**

**SonshineM-I don't think that will be necessary cuz but if he gets out of line I'll slap him silly **

**Hudson5- ok lol, you need to come to Lima soon, I haven't seen you in 3 years and I miss u**

**SonshineM- I've been busy with the show :p and I miss u 2. I g2g ttyl **

**(SonshineM has left the chat)**


	3. Chapter 2

(So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast, watching Tween Weekly TV)

**Is Channy more popular than Zanessa? Rumors going around the couple are in love? Stay tuned for more about Hollywood's new' it' couple**

**(Click)**

"How can this be happening?"Chloe whined

"I know, they are more popular than me!" Tawni pouted.

"This is terrible! Sonny can't be dating a drama snob!" Zora shouted. The Mackenzie Falls cast glared at her. "No offense." She added.

"I think I have an idea!" Tawni squealed. The two casts formed a circle surrounding Tawni to listen. "Ok here's the plan. We have Chloe kiss Chad in front of the paparazzi and it will be all over the news and Sonny will see it. Chad will try to deny it but Sonny will be heartbroken and dump his little drama butt."

The two casts smiled evilly and nodded in agreement except for one.

"Are you guys sure about this? It seems kind of mean." Nico said doubtfully.

"Whose side are you on?" Zora asked angrily, slapping his arm.

(The next day, with Chad)

Today was Sunday, which meant Condor Studio's was closed for the day. Sonny and Chad had been spending every Sunday together since they started dating. Chad was out buying Sonny her favorite candy at the supermarket. Paparazzi followed him everywhere so it was no surprise they followed him here. When he walked outside, paparazzi were snapping millions of pictures of him. All of the sudden, his co-star Chloe walked in front of him.

"Hello Chad." Chloe said seductively

"Um, hi Chloe." Chad said confused. All of the sudden, Chloe ran up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. Chad tried to pull away but Chloe had to tight of a grip on him. When she finally let go the paparazzi was going crazy. Chad ran away while Chloe stood there, posing for paparazzi.

Chad finally reached Sonny's apartment. He knocked on the half open door and opened it completely. He saw Sonny standing in the doorway and it looked like she had been crying.

"Hey short stack what's wrong?" Chad asked (I found it adorable when Chad called her short stack in Sonny with a Secret so I couldn't resist lol)

"Do you want to explain to me what this is about?" Sonny asked, turning her TV to Tween Weekly TV.

(On the TV)

**Not so Sonny in Chad life anymore? Today Chad Dylan Cooper was seen outside of a local supermarket smooching with on screen love Chloe. No more Channy? (TV shows picture of Chloe and Chad kissing).**

(Sonny turned off the TV angrily)

"Chad I thought you loved me? How could you do this to me you told me you hated Chloe?" Sonny asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sonny I do love you, more than anything" Chad stuttered.

"Yea right! Then how come you kissed her?" Sonny asked, tears starting to fall.

"Sonny, she kissed me!" Chad pleaded in tears.

"Yea right! People warned me about you but I didn't want to believe it. And to think I actually thought you were different. Chad we are done!" Sonny screamed. She ran out of her house, than realized what she was doing.

"This is my house you leave." Sonny said, crossing her arms.

"Sonny I promise I wouldn't hurt you, I'll prove it to you." Chad said, walking out of her door.

Sonny sat on her couch, crying her eyes out. All of the sudden her phone rang.

"Hello." Sonny said sniffling.

"I heard, I'm so sorry cuz." Finn sympathized

"I can't believe it, and then he had the nerve to lie about it." Sonny said.

"Do you need anything? Like a spare fist, or knife, because I will fly out there and do anything to make sure he pays." Finn asked.

"No need for that. I have to go I'll talk to you soon bye." Sonny said, hanging up her phone.


	4. Chapter 3

Tawni walked into her and Sonny's dressing room and saw Sonny sobbing on her long couch. She knew why she was crying but didn't want Sonny to suspect anything.

"Hey Sonny what's wrong?" Tawni said flakily.

"Ch...Ch...Chad... He k...kissed Ch...Chloe." Sonny sniffled.

Tawni walked over to the couch and gave Sonny a fake hug. "Sweetie, he wasn't worth your time." Tawni said, rubbing Sonny's back.

"I came to tell you, Marshal needs you to rehearse this week's Sicky Vicky sketch. " Tawni said, walking out of the room.

(On the Sicky Vicky set)

"Hello, I'm Sicky Vicky and today I have a broken heart!"Sonny said, not realizing what she was saying

"Cut! Sonny the line is heart burn." Marshal yelled. Sonny walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Marshal I'm just really out of it today." Sonny said.

"It's ok kiddo, why don't you take the rest of the day off." Marshal said, patting Sonny on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Sonny said and walked out of the studio.

As Sonny was walking outside, she ran into a certain three named blonde. They both stopped dead in their tracks and stared at each other. Chad started to speak and as he started Sonny ran away in tears. Chad walked back to the Mackenzie Falls set with his head in his hands.

"Hey bud what's up?" Chad's co-star, Trevor, asked him.

"Sonny is what's up." Chad said.

"Dude you need to get over Sonny, she hates your guts." Trevor replied.

"But I love her. Why would Chloe do that?" Chad asked.

Trevor shrugged his shoulders and walked away

(At Sonny's apartment)

Sonny sat on her couch wearing a Snuggie and eating ice cream watching TV in tears.

"Sweetie, why are you home so early?" Connie, Sonny's mom asked walking through the door carrying groceries.

"Marshal sent me home." Sonny said.

"Sweetie it will be ok." Connie said, rubbing Sonny's back

No it won't mom I love him!" Sonny screamed, crying into her mom's lap

"I don't think I can handle seeing him every day." Sonny said, looking up at her mom.

"Well what are you going to do, quit So Random?" Connie said sarcastically. Sonny's face remained serious.

"Sweetie this is your dream, I don't think I can see you throw that all away over a boy" Connie said.

"Mom I'm 17 now, I think it's time for me to make my own decisions." Sonny said.

"Well you know the paparazzi will surround the apartment, you won't be able to leave the house." Connie warned her daughter.

"I know, where else can I go?" Sonny asked. All of the sudden a thought came to her mind. "I'll be right back mom." Sonny said, walking to her room. She grabbed her cell phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hey Finn is your mom there?" Sonny asked.

"Yea, hold on." Finn replied.

"Hey Sonny. Finn told me about your boyfriend, I'm so sorry." Carol said.

"That's kind of why I called. Listen I know this is a lot to ask but I'm quitting So Random because can't see Chad everyday and paparazzi will be surrounding the apartment. Is there any way I could come live with you and Finn? Wisconsin is the first place they are going to look for me." Sonny asked.

"Sonny you are welcome to stay with us, but you will have a really small bedroom." Carol replied.

"That's perfectly fine with me." Sonny said.

"Ok, let me talk to your mother." Carol said. Sonny walked to the living room and handed her mom the phone.

(The next day, at the studios)

Sonny knocked on Marshals office door hesitantly.

"Come in." Marshal said calmly.

Sonny walked in nervously. "Hi Marshal there's something I need to talk to you about it kind of important." Sonny said.

"Sit." Marshal replied, motioning Sonny to sit down on the chair across from his desk.

"This isn't easy for me to say, but I'm quitting So Random." Sonny said professionally.

Marshal tried not to act shocked, but couldn't help it.

"May I ask why?" He asked anxiously.

"Personal issues, I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore." Sonny said, tears forming in her eyes.

Marshal shook his head. "Ok, I'll give you the next two to film you last episode, pack up your things and say your goodbyes. You're out of here on Thursday kiddo." Marshal said seriously. Sonny shook her head and walked out of the office.


	5. Chapter 4

Sonny had two boxes under her arm. Her eyes were dripping tears. She couldn't believe she was actually leaving this life behind her, but she knew it was for the best. Seeing Chad everyday would just kill her inside. She stood in the prop house with the rest of her cast.

"Well I guess this is it." Sonny said her voice cracking.

"Ta Ta Sonny!" Tawni said happily, blowing Sonny an air kiss.

"See ya Sonny!" Zora said, running up to Sonny and gave her a hug.

"Bye Sonny, happy trails." Grady said, also giving Sonny a hug.

Sonny walked over to Nico. "What's the matter; you've been acting weird the past couple of days." Sonny said to Nico.

(Nico's POV)

I feel terrible about what we all did to Sonny. It wasn't fair to her and Chad. But, I didn't want the casts to think I was a looser, so I went along with it. Sonny is miserable, and I think I should say something.

(End of Nico's POV)

"I… I'm just really going to miss you." Nico said. It wasn't a complete lie. He was going to miss Sonny. She was the sweetest person he had ever met.

"Aww." Sonny said smiling. She gave Nico a big hug.

"If you ever need anything, you give me a call." Nico whispered during the hug.

As they both let go of the embrace, Sonny nodded her head in agreement. She took one last look around the prop house, and walked into the hallway with the boxes in her hand. As she walked down the hallway in tears, she bumped into someone and her boxes fell out of her arms and onto the floor. The person she bumped into picked up one of the boxes and looked straight into her eyes.

"Where are you going with these?" Chad asked curiously.

"I...I'm leaving." Sonny whispered.

Chad's face turned from confused to crushed.

"Wh..Why?" Chad asked, trying to catch his breath

"Chad do you honestly think I'm over you? I'm not, and seeing you every day is going to kill me, I can't handle it." Sonny shouted.

"Are you going back to Wisconsin?" Chad asked, a tear falling from his eye.

"No, I'm not, and I can't tell you where I'm going, because the paparazzi can't find out." Sonny said. She looked at him, took her box, and started to walk away.

"You know I'm keeping my promise, I'll prove to you that I would never hurt you." Chad shouted from behind her.

Sonny turned around and gave him one last look, and continued to walk away.

(At LAX)

"The 6:00 flight to Lima Ohio will be leaving in 20 minutes." The intercom of LAX said

"Goodbye sweetie. Tell your Aunt Carol and your cousin Finn I said hi." Connie said, hugging her daughter tightly

"Bye mom, I love you." Sonny said, letting go of her mom's embrace. She grabbed her duffle bag and her rolling luggage, and began to walk away.

(At the Hudson house)

"Ok Finn I'm going to pick up Sonny at the airport. I'll be home in about a half hour." Carol Hudson said to her son, who was sitting on the couch cuddled up with his girlfriend, Rachel Berry, on the couch watching TV

"Ok mom, see ya later." Finn said.

"Bye Mrs. Hudson." Rachel said.

(An hour later)

Sonny and Carol walked through the door. Carol was holding Sonny's duffle bag and Sonny was rolling the luggage.

"Sonny!" Finn shouted, getting up from the couch to greet his cousin

"Finn!" Sonny shouted, letting go of the luggage. They both did a secret handshake they made up when they were about 4, and then hugged each other.

"You got so, muscular." Sonny said to her cousin

"You got so, grown up!" Finn replied.

"What are you talking about we are the same age. Same birthday and everything remember?" Sonny asked playfully.

"Of course" Finn said smiling. "Oh Sonny this is my girlfriend Rachel, Rach this is my cousin Sonny." Finn said.

Rachel got up from the couch and walked over. "Oh my gosh your Sonny Monroe from So Random! Finn never told me you are his cousin!" Rachel said, shocked but exited.

"Well I did always think Finn was blonde, he's a little slow up there." Sonny replied, poking Finn's head. Her and Rachel both laughed.

"Sonny, let me show you your room." Carol said to her niece. They walked down the tiny hallway to an even tinier room.

"I know it's small and kind of ugly but I was thinking maybe you and Finn can paint and decorate it as time goes on." Carol said, looking around the room.

"Ok, thank Aunt Carol." Sonny said to her aunt. "I'm going to get some rest, I'm feeling a little jet lagged. Tell Finn good night and Rachel that it was nice to meet her.


	6. Chapter 5

"Morning Sonny." Finn greeted his cousin who was laying in bed on her laptop. He had a tray of cereal and a bowl and glass of milk in both hands.

"Morning Finny, thanks for the breakfast but I could have gotten it myself." Sonny replied to her thoughtful cousin.

"Nah you should rest, this has been a crazy week for you." Finn said, sitting at the edge of Sonny's bed.

"Yea it has, so what are we doing today." Sonny asked, taking a bite of her cereal.

"Were going school shopping." Finn replied.

Sonny spit out her cereal in shock. "Wait, school?" Sonny asked.

"Yea, you didn't think you were just going to sit here all day." Finn said.

"Yea your right, I'll get ready." Sonny said, taking another bite of her cereal and setting it down on her nightstand, getting up from under her covers.

(At the mall with Sonny and Finn)

"So where's Rachel today?" Sonny asked as they entered the mall.

"Dance class, she's an arts freak." Finn replied.

"Is she good?" Sonny asked

"Yea, she's an amazing singer and performer; we met in glee club actually." Finn said proudly.

"You're in glee club? I really never would have expected that from you Mr. "My rep is my life." Sonny said.

"Yea it's a long story, I'll fill you in later." Finn replied.

As they smiled at each other, Santana and Brittany walked up to them.

"So Finn, cheating on Berry with an actress?" Santana said rudely.

"Um no, this is my cousin Sonny, Sonny this is Santana and Brittany." Finn said plainly. Sonny waved awkwardly to both of them

"You're on that Random show. My baby brother loves that show." Santana said with the same rude tone.

"Is that husky blonde boy really half dolphin?" Brittany asked.

Sonny face became really confused as she turned her head to Finn. "Ok we are gonna get going now, see you guys next week at school." Finn said, pulling Sonny away from the two cheerleaders.

"Well they seemed…. Interesting." Sonny said.

"You have to ignore Santana and Brittany. Santana is a bitch to everyone and Brittany is... well… I guess you can call her slow. There's no easy way to describe her." Finn said. Sonny shook her head. As they walked around the mall they came across a poster of Mackenzie Falls. Sonny looked up at it and frowned. Finn noticed the poster.

"Um, let's go upstairs." Finn said to his cousin

(In the food court)

Sonny and Finn both had four shopping bags each. Sonny had one bag from Forever 21, one from Wet Seal, one from Pac Sun, and one from Charlotte Russe. Finn had one bag from Aeropastle, one from Pac Sun, one from Zumies and one from Abercrombie and Finch. They were both eating burgers from McDonalds and drinking vanilla shakes.

"Wow, to this day I've never seen a girl eat like that unless they were the size of a house." Finn commented.

"It's called exercise genius." Sonny said as they both chuckled.

"So you never told me how you got into this glee club." Sonny said.

"Well it was a deal I had with a teacher at first, but then I really started enjoying it. I got some of the football players and cheerleaders in it and now it's like a big family. We lost our regionals so we took the summer off and will start again when school starts which is next week. "Finn explained to his cousin.

Sonny shook her head and took another bite of her burger. All of the sudden two little girls ran up to their table.

"Aren't you Sonny Monroe?" One little girl asked.

"Why yes I am." Sonny said smiling.

"Can you sign our T- Shirts?" The other little girl asked, pointing to her and her friends So Random T-shirts.

"Of course." Sonny said. One girl handed her a marker and Sonny sighed the shirts. The girls said their goodbyes and then walked away.

"That must be nice, having fans." Finn said.

"Yea I guess. Once this whole thing about me quitting the show gets out, I won't have many fans left." Sonny said frowning.

"I'm sure that's not true. People call you America's Sunshine." Finn said.

"Well I just hope no one finds me here." Sonny said

"This is Lima Son Son, no one comes here unless they live here." Finn replied.


	7. Chapter 6

Sonny sat in her bedroom the night before the first day of school. She was sitting on her bed next to two outfits laid out. One was an orange and yellow floral dress with a yellow sweater with yellow heels. The other one was a black sequined t-shirt with a denim jacket, jeans that matched the jacket, and black converse.

"Knock Knock." Finn said, knocking on Sonny's open door.

"Hey." Sonny said stressed

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Finn asked, walking over to Sonny's bed

"Yea, the only time I was ever this nervous was on Chad and I's first date." Sonny confessed.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine. Your gonna stick with me, and I'm sure everyone will be excited to have a famous actress in McKinley." Finn said. "Are these your choices for your first day outfit?" He asked. Sonny shook her head.

"I think you should go with the dress, its more, Sonny." Finn said smiling. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep, sleep tight." Finn said. They did their handshake and Finn walked out of the room. Sonny put outfit number two back in her closet and put outfit number one on a hanger and put it on her closet door. As she lay down in bed, she received a text message.

**From: Chad**

**I haven't forgotten about my promise. I'm not sure where you are right now but wherever you are, I hope you're safe. Sleep tight Sonshine**

Sonny teared up at the message. She put her phone down and cried herself to sleep.

(The next day at school)

Sonny walked down the hallway next to Finn. Everyone stared at her as she walked by.

"This is awkward." Sonny whispered to Finn.

"It's ok. You should go to the office and get your schedule. Meet me at my locker when you're done there. My locker is number 206." Finn said. Sonny shook her head and walked to the office. When she got her schedule she began to walk to locker 206. As she walked down the hallway, someone stopped her.

"Hey! So Random girl!" A large boy shouted at Sonny, throwing a pink slushy in her face. Sonny was stunned by what just happened. She walked slowly to the bathroom as she heard a voice behind her.

"Sonny? Is that you?" A small voice asked.

Sonny turned around. "Oh Rachel it's just you." Sonny said, relieved

"Let me guess, you got slushied?" Rachel said. Sonny shook her head.

"Come with me; let's go get you cleaned up." Rachel said, motioning Sonny to follow her.

(In the bathroom)

The two girls were laughing like they had known each other for years.

"So Finn actually went to a Brittany Spears concert and enjoyed it?" Rachel asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Yea, He went crazy! He came home with a concert T-shirt, buttons, and the CD!" Sonny said, also catching her breath. They both laughed some more.

"Anyways thank you so much for cleaning me up. I can't even tell I was slushied." Sonny said smiling.

"It's no problem it's been happening to me since freshman year." Rachel replied. "So can I see your schedule?" Rachel asked. Sonny handed her the piece of paper.

"Oh my gosh! You're in all of me and Finn's classes except for 2nd and 3rd period." Rachel said smiling.

"That's great!" Sonny replied."

The bell rang. "We should get to class." Rachel said. The two girls packed up their things and went to class.

(At lunch, 4th period)

Sonny sat at a table by herself twirling her fork in her spaghetti and meatballs.

"Hey how was 2nd and third period?" Finn asked, setting his tray down across from Sonny.

"Well I had gym second period. Some cheerleaders stole my clothes. It took me until the middle of third period to find them. By the time I got to third period, Mrs. Kenny (made up name) sent me to the principal's office and I have after school detention today." Sonny said depressed. "I hate it here Finn." Sonny added.

Finn comforted his cousin, and an idea came to his mind.

"You know if this is your first detention you can get out of it if you join an after school activity." Finn said smiling.

"Well what after school activity could I join. I don't want to do anything where I don't know anyone. This school is scary." Sonny said

You should join glee! You're an amazing singer and Mr. Shuster is always looking for new talent." Finn said to Sonny.

"You really think so?" Sonny asked, unsure of herself.

"Totally!" Rachel said, joining Finn and Sonny at the table.

"I'm not so sure about this." Sonny admitted.

"Come on! I heard you sing on So Random. You're great!" Rachel said.

"Ok, I guess I'll join." Sonny said perkily.

(After school, at glee auditions) 

"Hey guys. Welcome to the 2010/2011 year of New Directions!" Mr. Shuster said from the stage. Everyone clapped their hands. Besides Sonny, only the original glee club was there.

"Ok well I see we have a new member, Sonny it's an honor to have you be a part of this." Mr. Shuster said, pointing to Sonny. "Are you ready to sing?" He asked.

Sonny shook her head and walked up to the stage.

"Um, this is a song I wrote called Don't Forget." Sonny said, grabbing a guitar from the side of the stage.

"_Did you forget, that I was even alive did you forget, everything we ever had did you forget, did you forget, about me?" Sonny sang. _

As she sang the song the whole glee club was in awe. When she finished the whole room applauded loudly. Finn and Rachel cheered from the first row.

"Sonny that was amazing!" Mr. Shuster said, clapping along with the rest of the glee club.

"Thank you so much." Sonny said, walking off the stage.

"You were great! I'm Mercedes I'm a big fan of yours." Mercedes said, sticking out her hand. She and Sonny shook hands.

"Mercedes, that's a really pretty name." Sonny said, letting go of her hand. Mercedes blushed.

"You're on So Random right?" Kurt asked.

"Was." Sonny corrected. "Now I'm just a normal student just like you." Sonny said.

"Well I'm a fan of you. I'm Kurt, I love your heels." Kurt said.

"Why thank you. I like your scarf." Sonny said smiling.

The rest of the glee club introduced themelves to Sonny and she said something sweet to everyone. Soon everyone loved her


	8. Chapter 7

"I can't believe this, after all that we've been through, your leaving me Sonny." Chad said.

"Chad? The line was you're leaving me Chloe." Chloe said, emphasizing her name as they were filming this week's episode of Mackenzie Falls.

"Whatever I'm taking a break." Chad said, walking off set. He walked over to the So Random set out of habit. Whenever he was stressed out at work, he would always go see Sonny. Now that she was gone, there was no reason he could be on set.

"What are you doing here Cooper?" Nico asked.

"Oh, I was just leaving. Sorry to bother you." Chad replied.

"Wait, no rude comeback? Who are you and what have you done with Chad?" Nico said

"I miss Sonny too much to insult you." Chad said.

"You really care about her don't you?" Nico asked.

"More than anything in the world." Chad replied, walking back toward Mackenzie Falls. Nico felt terrible.

"Wait Chad?" Nico asked.

"What?" Chad replied rudely.

Nico thought about what he was about to say. "Never mind, it's not important." Nico replied. Chad shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Chad got in his car and drove to Sonny's apartment. There was a moving van outside of the apartment complex and saw Mrs. Monroe directing a U-Haul man into her apartment.

"Mrs. Monroe, I know I'm the last person you want to see." Chad said.

"No Chad, my ex-husband is the last person I want to see." Connie replied.

"Are you moving?" Chad asked.

"Yes, back to Wisconsin. Without Sonny here there's no reason for me to be in Hollywood." Connie replied.

"Mrs. Munroe, can you please tell me where Sonny is?" Chad asked desperately to Sonny's mom

(In Lima)

"So Sonny, I was thinking, do you want to go out for pizza tonight?" Matt (from Glee club) asked Sonny. This was the fifth guy who had asked Sonny out this week.

"I'm sorry Matt. Your really sweet, but I can't date right now, I'm sorry." Sonny Replied.

Matt shook his head in disappointment and walked away. Sonny felt bad about turning these guys down. All of them, especially Mike, were sweet guys and exactly her type. But, she wasn't over her heartbreak and it would take time before someone could fill Chad's empty place in her heart.

Sonny walked home from school that day. There was no glee rehearsal and Finn had football practice. As she walked home, she heard someone from behind her.

"Hey Sonny." Quinn said.

"Hi Quinn, why are you walking home? Don't you have a car?" Sonny asked.

"Yea, but I thought I could use some fresh air." Quinn replied.

"Me too." Sonny said.

"So... You and Finn are cousins?" Quinn asked.

"Yep, he's my only cousin, my dad is an only child and my mom and Finn's mom are sisters." Sonny replied.

"Oh, did he ever tell you that we used to date?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I was the first one he told when he got the guts to ask you out. I was the first one to hear about the pregnancy, and I was the first one to hear about the baby not being his." Sonny said.

"This doesn't make anything awkward between us does it?" Quinn asked.

"Of course not, we all make mistakes. And you're really nice." Sonny replied.

"Aw thanks, I think you're like the nicest person I've ever met." Quinn said. Sonny smiled. "So what was it like dating Chad Dylan Cooper?" Quinn asked. Sonny's smile faded to a frown.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Quinn said.

"No, it's fine really. Um, this is my stop, see you tomorrow." Sonny said


	9. Chapter 8

Sonny was quiet for the rest of the day. She wasn't mad at Quinn or anything, but just thinking about Chad made her upset. She loved him. She sat at the dinner table with her aunt and Finn.

"So how was everyone's day?" Carol asked.

"Good I guess, football was stupid." Finn replied.

"What about you Sonny?" Carol asked her niece.

"Good." Sonny replied simply.

"You ok sweetie? You barely touched your Mac and Cheese; I know it's your favorite." Carol said.

"I'm just not that hungry, may I be excused?" Sonny asked.

"Sure." Carol replied.

Sonny walked to her room slowly. She sat on her bed and began to cry into her hands. She did this for about 5 minutes.

"Sonny are you ok?" Finn asked, walking into Sonny's room. Sonny didn't respond. She just looked up and tried to wipe away her tears.

"Sonny, it's ok." Finn said, sitting next to his cousin and wrapping her up in his arms.

"I still love him Finn." Sonny whispered.

"I know, and no one is expecting you to get over it this soon. But you need to get better, my mom and me can't stand seeing you so upset. I don't think anyone can stand seeing you upset, your Sonny." Finn said.

"He's been texting me, he's trying to prove to me he didn't kiss her." Sonny said.

"I don't know if you want to believe him, he's known for being a bad guy." Finn said.

"I thought so, then we dated and I saw a side of him no one has ever seen. Then this whole thing happened and I don't know anymore. All I know is that I still love him." Sonny said.

"I get it. But you need something to take your mind off of this. This room is ugly, mom wants us to redecorate to make you feel more at home." Finn said.

"We don't have to, you guys have done so much and." Sonny said, interrupted by Finn

"Stop, your family, were going to Home Depot tomorrow and picking out paint colors and shopping for furniture." Finn said.

(Two days later)

Sonny and Finn were in Sonny's room painting the walls a deep red. Finn was wearing gym shorts and a grey t-shirt and Sonny was wearing skull pajama pants and Finn's McKinley basketball jersey from last year. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"So you like glee club?" Finn asked while painting one wall.

"Yea, everyone is really nice, well except Santana, and Puck is a little conceded." Sonny said, while painting the wall opposite of Finn's.

"Yea, ignore Santana and Puck was a lot worse before Quinn's pregnancy, trust me." Finn said.

"Well besides them everyone is nice. Rachel is an amazing singer; I've never heard a voice like that." Sonny said.

"That's my girl." Finn said smoothly.

"You're such a weirdo." Sonny chuckled.

"Take it back!" Finn shouted in a joking tone, splattering paint at Sonny's shirt with his brush.

"No way!" Sonny replied, splattering paint at Finn's face. Before they knew it they were having a paint fight, and they were both covered with red splatters. They were both sitting on the floor side by side laughing as the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Sonny said, getting up from the floor. She opened the door and was shocked by the person standing there.

"I told you I would keep my promise." Chad said, standing in the doorway.

"Chad, how did you." Sonny was interrupted.

"Your mom cracked and told me you were here." Chad replied. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Hey Sonny who's at the… what is he doing here?" Finn asked, coming out from the room.

"Sonny are you already seeing someone else?" Chad asked, examining Finn.

"No, this is my cousin Finn, Finn this is..." Sonny was interrupted by Finn

"Chad Dylan Cooper, The guy who broke my cousin's heart." Finn replied.

"Look, I didn't cheat." Chad said.

"Right, dude I don't want any trouble, I think you hurt Sonny enough, just go back to Hollywood and cheat on your next girlfriend who you say you love." Finn said.

"This isn't over Sonny." Chad said, walking away from the Hudson home.


	10. Chapter 9

Chad sat in his tiny hotel room on the bed with his head in his hands. All of the sudden his phone rang.

"CDC, who's this?" Chad asked into his phone.

"Hey Chad it's Nico." Nico said on the other line.

"Dude I'm really not in any mood to talk and." Chad was interrupted.

"I have something to say. So Random and Mackenzie Falls planned the whole Chloe thing. I feel really bad about it man, I'm so sorry." Nico said.

"What? Why?" Chad asked.

"Everyone couldn't stand seeing you and Sonny together. I went along with it and I shouldn't have. I'll do anything to make it up to you." Nico replied.

"Anything?" Chad asked.

"Yea, anything." Nico replied.

"I need you to meet me in Lima, Ohio. I'll set up all the flight arrangements for you." Chad said.

"Why Ohio, is that where you are?" Nico asked.

"Yes and this is where Sonny is. I need you to tell Sonny what you just told me. It's the only way to save our relationship." Chad said.

"Fine. Just let me know about the flights and everything, I gotta go, I think I hear Tawni coming." Nico said, hanging up the phone.

(The next day)

"That was great everyone! I'll see you guys on Monday." Mr. Shuster said to the glee club.

"Hey Sonny were all gonna go grab a bite to eat, wanna come?" Quinn asked Sonny.

"Thanks, but I'm not that hungry, tell Finn I'll see him later." Sonny said. Quinn shook her head and walked out of the auditorium with the rest of the glee club. Sonny sat down and grabbed a guitar that was on the side of the stage. She began to play and sing Here We Go Again. When she finished she heard clapping.

"You were amazing." Chad said.

"I told you to leave." Sonny said.

"He's not leaving without you Sonny." Nico said, walking over and standing next to Chad.

"Nico?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, Chad didn't kiss Chloe, she kissed him. The two casts made up that plan to split you guys up." Nico said.

"Oh my god that's terrible, Chad you were telling the truth." Sonny said, running up to Chad and giving him a hug.

"I would never hurt you Sonny." Chad said, not letting go of Sonny


	11. Chapter 10

"I can't believe everyone would do this to me, especially you Nico." Sonny said. Her and Chad sat on the edge of the stage. Chad had his arm around Sonny.

"Let me explain. I know it was wrong, I didn't want to go through with it, but you know how peer pressure can be. Right after the whole thing happened, the guilt was killing me. I tried telling Chad the truth a couple of times. Sonny I have never been so sorry for anything" Nico said.

"Aw come here." Sonny said, opening her arms to give Nico a hug. Nico walked over, and when he got close enough to Sonny, Sonny slapped him in the face. Chad started to laugh.

"How could you let them go through with that? You knew how I feel about Chad." Sonny said angrily.

"I know. I understand if you never want to speak to me again." Nico said, about to walk away.

"Wait, don't go." Sonny said. Nico turned around.

"I'm still really mad at you, but you flew all the way out here just to tell me the truth. How can I never speak to you again?" Sonny said. She opened her arms again. When he walked over, she slapped him one more time.

"Sorry, I had to do that one more time." Sonny said smiling. She finally wrapped Nico up in a hug.

"Hey Sonny we brought the pizza back for…" Finn said, stopping in the middle of the sentence.

"Finn don't worry, everything's ok. Chad wasn't cheating on me." Sonny reassured her cousin, who was getting ready to throw a fist at Chad.

"Ok, well, everyone's outside, I guess I should stall them so you guys could have some privacy." Finn said, examining Chad one more time before leaving the auditorium.

"Sonny Marshal wants you to come back to So Random." Nico said.

"Please come back Sonny, I'll miss you too much if you stay here." Chad added.

"I don't know you guys I mean, I'm fine with the both of you but, I don't know how I'm going to handle the rest of the cast. I don't think I can forgive them." Sonny said. "Being here reminded me how much I miss my cousin and my aunt." Sonny added.

"I don't think I'll be talking to the rest of the cast anytime soon either. Please come back. Do it for me and Chad." Nico said.

"I don't even have a place to stay, my mom moved remember?" Sonny said.

"About that." Chad said, pulling out a small box from his pocket. He got down on one knee.

"I love you more than anything." Chad opened the small box. Inside the small box was a house key incrusted with diamonds that formed a heart. The rest of the key was painted red. "Sonny, will you move in with me?" Chad asked smiling. Sonny smiled and jumped into Chad's arms.

"What do you think?" Sonny asked.

(The next day, in Glee)

"You're leaving?" Quinn asked Sonny, who was standing in the front of the quire room with Chad. She was wearing her key necklace.

"I'm sorry guys but I belong in Hollywood." Sonny replied. Finn walked out of the classroom. Rachel was about to follow him until Sonny stopped her and chased after Finn.

"Finn wait." Sonny said to her cousin

"Were not gonna see each other." Finn said, with an upset tone

"Yes we will, I'll come out here when I'm on vacation and you will come out to Hollywood on summer vacation." Sonny replied. Chad joined the two in the hallway.

"You guys haven't officially met, Chad this is Finn. He's my only cousin but he's like a brother to me and I couldn't live without him. Finn, this is Chad. He was my enemy when I first moved to Hollywood, but now, he's my first love." Sonny said, looking at the two boys. Chad reached his hand out, and Finn grabbed it. The boys shook hands.

"If you hurt Sonny, you deal with me, which is a bad idea unless you happen to live near a hospital." Finn said. Chad smiled.

"Trust me, Sonny's not going anywhere." Chad replied, looking at Sonny

(The next day, at the airport)

"So I'll be here for Easter." Sonny said to her aunt.

"Yep and Finn will be there with you for New Years." Carol replied. "Sorry we didn't get to catch up too much, have a good flight sweet pea." Carol said, giving her niece a big hug.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Chad." Carol said, shaking Chad's hand.

"You too Mrs. Hudson." Chad replied smiling.

"Well, I'll see you in December Finny hope everything works out with Rachel." Sonny said, her eyes tearing up.

"See ya Son Son." They did their secret handshake and gave each other a big hug.

"You take care of her, or remember what I said." Finn said to Chad, he shook his hand.

"I promise." Chad replied

**Well that was it! This was my favorite story I have ever written and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you review this chapter also. Remember to follow me on Twitter! **


End file.
